alternative scene for mr monk is on the run part 1
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: what should have happened in this scene : enjoy monk/natalie shipper
1. Bathroom

Alternative scene

Bathroom room scene in Mr Monk is on the run part 1

"Find out what's going on, and come home ok?" Natalie whispered hoping randy was still downstairs and wasn't coming to look for her.

Adrian nodded gently feeling guilty for putting Natalie in this position. His heart ached for her as he watched the silent tears cascade down her delicate features.

Natalie felt strong, warm arms encircling her and could feel a warm breath across her earlobe.

"I'm coming home Natalie…. I promise."

Natalie looked up to see the honesty that shone in Adrian's eyes and leaned in placing a soft kiss at the corner of Adrian's mouth.

"I'm sorry, oh god Mr Monk I…." Natalie swallowed the rest of her sentence as Adrian covered her mouth with his, massaging her lips with his. Sweeping his tongue across her lips, Adrian smirked as Natalie moaned and leaned her body closer to his so they were now pressed up against each other. Adrian wrapped his arms around her petit frame while Natalie hung hers loosely around his neck.

Adrian pressed Natalie against the wall, forgetting about the days events, trying to memorize every part of her, because he knew he would be leaving her soon, and the most daunting thing was he didn't know when he was coming back.

"Na…Nat…Natalie, I've…got to…go." Adrian mumbled against her warm lips.

"Stay…don't go." Adrian looked down into the blonde woman's eyes and he held her close.

Instead of answering he crashed his lips against hers, seeking entrance which Natalie allowed instantly.

Both companions memorized the taste of the other, clinging onto these last moments of happiness before the storm erupts.

Adrian slowly pulled away coming to rest his forehead on Natalie's.

"Ill be back soon." And with one finally kiss to her forehead Adrian sighed and walked to the bedroom to change into Mitch's uniform. Natalie wiped away the tears that were falling and straightened out her clothes before making her way back down the stairs to where randy was.

Pleaaasssseeeeeee review if you do then you gets a free wipe! 


	2. Street Chase

Alternative scene for mr monk is on the run part 2 (where monk realizes rollins has seen them at the parade.)

Adrian grabbed hold of natalies hand and pulled her through the mass of people watching the parade.

"adrian…WHAT GOING ON!" Natalie yelled as she bashed into the on lookers.

Adrain just kept on running his eyes trained on the small gap in the alleyway to the left of them, he allowed a swift glance across to the otherside of the street to see rollins training a gun on them. The two pairs of eyes met and locked and a small smirk gripped the sheriffs features. Adrain watched almost in slow motion as sheriff rollins aim moved from where it was pointing at adrian to behind him .

Oh god. Adrian turned to see Natalie stop and look at him her face full of questions and concern.

"NATALIE, GET DOWN!" adrian bellowed over the crowds, but it was too late. A single shot was fired breaking the silence that was surrounding the to of them .

"NATALIE!" adrian dropped in front of Natalie, bringing her paling form up close to his chest, and sprinted flat out to the alleyway.

Laying her form on up against the wall, he glanced down at the wound in her thigh.

"Natalie, Natalie wake up, comes on its going to be ok." Adrian sighed with relief when a soft murmur escaped her parched lips.

"Hey danger-girl, sleeping on the job, I'm going to have to dock your pay." Adrian spoke softly and ran a hand through her hair resting on her cheek.

"What…what happened Adrian?" Natalie leaned into his warm touch reliving the moment in her bathroom only a couple of days ago.

"You were shot, but its only a flesh wound, your gonna be ok." Adrian smile softly as he felt Natalie lean into his warm touch.

"I am ok, when you're with me."

"Natalie…if you weren't with me, you would never have been shot." Adrian looked away and moved his body to the other side of the alleyway.

"i don't regret meeting or working for you! Don't ever think that!" Natalie moved towards before flinching in pain from her wound, adrian shot to her side.

"Natalie, don't move ok. I'm gonna get Leland to get you help but I have to stop the bomb ok."

Natlaie leant her forehead against his, and brought her hand up against his cheek.

"I wouldn't stop working for you for all the money in the world, because I love you adrian. Nothing is ever going to change that." Natalie whispered before bringing her lips against his lips.

Adrian ran his tongue along her lips seeking entrance which Natalie allowed instantly.

They came apart gasping slightly for air, and Adrian stroked Natalies cheek lovingly before moving away slightly.

"can we get some help here, shes been shot." Adrian called out to a couple of standers-by, he returned to her side and placed a gentle but meaningful kiss on top of her head.

"stay safe, ill be there later, and don't flirt with the doctors and nurses ok."

"don't be a hero."

"I don't have to be."

"ill see you at the hospital."

Adrian inwardly cringed at the mention of the hospital but shot a smile in Natalie's direction.

"ill be there."

Natalie watched as he ran off into the crowd.

"you always are."


	3. Hospital

Adrian sat in the cold, plastic chair and watched the seconds hand on the clock above the receptionists desk.

"542,543,54454.."

"monk what are you doing?" Leland stottlemeyer watched as his friend sat perfectly still and mumbled numbers.

"huh,what?"

"ever since we got here, you 've just sat there mumbling."

", im just-"

"I know monk, I know how much she means to you." Leland patted his friend on the back.

"what, what do you mean?"

"come on monk, you know wha tim talking about, you care about her."

"no I don't."

"monk you are the worst liar in the world you do care-"

"I love her."

"-about her, hang on what?!" Leland turned to his friend, shock registered on his face.

Adrian just sat staring at the reception.

"monk…" Leland stared in disbelief a this friend.

"I said…I love her." Adrian faced his old friend a small smile settled on his features.

"you know what, I never thought I'd hear you say that again."

"neither did I, but I do leland, and im…im terrified."

"why?" Leland knew this was a serious turning point for his friend and knew he had to be careful and help his friend as much as he could.

"because, what if she doesn't feel the same, or if I do something wrong." Adrian glanced at Leland.

"no, we both know that's not the reason." Leland was met with silence as he spoke.

"your scared of losing her, like you did with trudy."

"im not the only one who faces losing someone dear, what if something does happen to Natalie, what happens to julie?!"

"you'd be there for her, and me and randy will help to, and besides nothing is going to happen."

Adrian nodded gently before a doctor approached him.

"mr monk, mr stottlemeyer, shes woken up and shes asking for you."

Natalie watched the door and smiled as she saw adrian and the captain enter.

"hey, superhero, captain."

"hey, how you holding up." The captian took a seat next to Natalie.

"im ok."

Leland watched as adrain straightened out the creases in the bedsheets and as natlaie obsereved him with a certain look in her eyes. _Love maybe?_

"um ive gotta go update randy, you had a lot of people worried about you young lady."

Natalie and adrian watched as Leland exited the room.

"I thought I told you no heroics." Adrian looked up to see a smiling Natalie looking at him_. God shes beautiful._

"I didn't, I mean I had to stop the bomb and-"

"shh…" Natalie brought her finger up to his lips, silencing him, adrian placed a gently kiss to the pad of her thumb.

"you know my forehead hurts." Natalie smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"and here." Natlaie pointed to the corner of her mouth.

Adrian hesistated only for a moment before placing a loving kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"and-" Natalie failed to complete the rest of her sentence as adrian placed his lips over hers.

"I thought… i…was gonna…lose you."

"im not going anywhere, I promise." Natalie ran her tongue along his mouth seeking permission which adrian granted. They each memorized each others tastes, their tongues dancing together.

After a couple of minutes, they came apart both gasping for air.

Natalie shuffled over on the bed leaving a gap for adrian to lie down.

Adrian rolled his shoulders once befor esttting on the bed draping an arm around her.

"I love you." Natalie said sleepily before falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

Adrian looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and knew he would fight for the woman, to keep her safe , and to love her with all his heart.

"I love you too."


End file.
